


Fifty Shades of period blood

by orphan_account



Category: Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei | The Communist Manifesto - Karl Marx & Friedrich Engels
Genre: 2kinky4u, Anal, Anal Beads, Communism, Extreme Sexual Impact, Farting, Futanari, Inflation, Jessica Yaniv - Freeform, Lube, M/M, Pedophilia (obviously), Period Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Farting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jessica Yaniv loses her favourite unsanitary product and thus goes on a quest to find it.





	Fifty Shades of period blood

Once upon a time there was a thicc cunt called Jessica Yaniv. He was on the way to see his Sugar Daddy Adolf Hitler, when he decided to take a short cut through a topless pool party.

It wasn't long before Jessica got lost. He looked around, but all he could see were prostitutes. Nervously, he felt into his bag for his favourite toy, Mrs Dirty Tampon, but Mrs Dirty Tampon was nowhere to be found! Jessica began to panic. He felt sure he had packed Mrs Dirty Tampon. To make matters worse, he was starting to feel hungry.

Unexpectedly, he saw a traumatised Underage girl dressed in a Caucasian gucci belt disappearing into the topless pool party.  
"How odd!" thought Jessica. 'Who the fuck would go to a pool party organised by my noncey self?'

For the want of anything better to do, he decided to follow the peculiarly dressed Underage girl. Perhaps it could tell him the way out of the whorehouse.

Eventually, Jessica reached a clearing. He found himself surrounded by houses made from different sorts of food. There was a house made from period blood, a house made from therapy, a house made from rehab and a house made from getting help.

Jessica could feel his tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease his hunger.

"Hello!" he called. "Is anybody underage?"

Nobody replied.

Jessica looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a whole house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.

A cackle broke through the air, giving Jessica a fright. A communist jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a cage. In that cage was Mrs Dirty Tampon!

"Mrs Dirty Tampon!" shouted Jessica. He turned to the communist. "That's my toy!"

The communist just shrugged.

"Give Mrs Dirty Tampon back!" cried Jessica.

"No, you fucking pedo sack of shit" said the communist.

"At least let Mrs Dirty Tampon out of that cage! She isn't into that!"

Before she could reply, three traumatised Underage girls rushed in from a foot orgy on the other side of the clearing. Jessica recognised the one in the Caucasian gucci belt that he'd seen earlier. The communist seemed to recognise him too.

"Hello Big Underage Girl," said the communist.

"Good morning." The Underage girl noticed Mrs Dirty Tampon. "Who is this?"

"That's Mrs Dirty Tampon," explained the communist.

"Ooh! Mrs Dirty Tampon would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the Underage girl.

The witch shook her head. "Mrs Dirty Tampon is staying with me."

"Um... Excuse me..." Jessica interrupted. "Mrs Dirty Tampon lives with me! And not in a cage!"

Big Underage Girl ignored him. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the communist.

The big commie nonce thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release her to anybody who can shove a nintendo switch up their anal cavity."

Big Underage Girl looked at the house made from getting help and said, "No problem, I could shove an entire African child up my pussy if I wanted to."

"That's nothing," said the next Underage girl. "I could vore two feminists."

"There's no need to show off," said the witch. 'Besides Shaniqua, leave the African children alone. No one wants to see your big fat fanny flaps. Just vore one nintendo switch and I'll let you have Mrs Dirty Tampon."

Jessica watched, feeling very worried. He didn't want the communist to give Mrs Dirty Tampon to Big Underage Girl. He didn't think Mrs Dirty Tampon would like living with a traumatised Underage girl, away from his house and all his other sex toys.

The other two Underage girls watched while Big Underage Girl put on her strap on and withdrew a massive ass bottle of lube from her pocket.

"I'll vore 1000 nintendo switches," said Big Underage Girl. "Just you watch!"

Big Underage Girl pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from therapy. She engulfed it, smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

Eventually, Big Underage Girl started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more rectum-fulls of therapy, she grew to the size of a large Jessica Yaniv - and she was every bit as round.

"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Big Underage Girl.

Suddenly, she started to roll. She'd grown so round that she could no longer take that good dick in the ass!

"Help!" she cried, as she rolled off down a slope into the topless pool party.

Big Underage Girl never finished eating the front door made from therapy and Mrs Dirty Tampon remained trapped in the communist's cage.

Average Underage Girl stepped up, and approached the house made from rehab.  
"I'll vore this whole house," said Average Underage Girl. "Just you watch, you filthy cunts!"

Average Underage Girl pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from rehab. She engulfed it, smiling as you would when you fart and everyone thinks its someone else, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After a while, Average Underage Girl started to look a little queasy. She grew greener...

...and greener.

A prostitute walked into the clearing. "What's this bush doing here?" he asked.

'I dont fucking shave, stephen' snapped the soviet sack of shit.

"I'm an Underage girl!" said Average Underage Girl.

"It talks!" exclaimed the prostitute. "Those talking bushes are the worst kind. I'd better shove a whole bag of jelly beans up its ass before somebody gets hurt."

"No! Wait!" cried Average Underage Girl, as the prostitute licked her. But the prostitute ignored her cries and carried the Underage girl away under his massive man titties.

Average Underage Girl never finished eating the front door made from rehab and Mrs Dirty Tampon remained trapped in the extreme left winger's cage.

Little Underage Girl stepped up, and approached the house made from getting help.  
"I'll vore this whole house," said Little Underage Girl. "Just you watch!"

Little Underage Girl pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from getting help. She vored it beautifully, her shit eating grin lighting up her face, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After five or six organfulls, Little Underage Girl started to fidget uncomfortably on the spot.

She stopped voring getting help for a moment, then grabbed another assful.

But before she could eat it, there came an almighty roar. An anal cough louder than a rocket taking off, propelled Little Underage Girl into the sky.

"Aggghhhhhh!" cried Little Underage Girl. "I'm scared of alien hentai..."

Little Underage Girl was never seen again.

Little Underage Girl never finished eating the front door made from getting help and Mrs Dirty Tampon remained trapped in the commie's cage. Rip Mrs Dirty Tampon. F in chat gamers

"That's it," said the communist. "I win. I get to keep Mrs Dirty Tampon."

"Not so fast," said Jessica. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from period blood. And I haven't had a turn yet.

"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the communist. "My game. My rules."

The prostitute's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give him a chance. It's only fair."

"Fine," said the communist. "But you saw what happened to the Underage girls. He won't last long."

"I'll be right back," said Jessica.

"What?" said the communist. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Mrs Dirty Tampon back."

Jessica ignored the communist and gathered a hefty bottle of lube. He came back to the clearing and started a small piss orgy. Carefully, he broke off a piece of the door of the house made from period blood and nutted on it. He quickly devoured the whole piece up his ass.

Jessica sat down on a nearby foot slave.

"You fail!" cackled the communist. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."

"I haven't finished," explained Jessica. "I am just waiting for my cherry to pop."

When Jessica's cherry had popped, he broke off another piece of the door made from period blood. Once more, he nutted over his food. He vored it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.

Eventually, after several sittings, Jessica was down to the final piece of the door made from period blood. Carefully, he squirted on it. He finished his final course. Jessica had vored the entire front door of the house made from period blood.

The communist stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward cheating!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the prostitute. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his axe. "This little boy won fair and square, or my name's not slutty steve. Now hand over Mrs Dirty Tampon or I will sell your fucking grandma on the black market ya little bitch."

The communist looked horrified. She grabbed her grandma and placed it behind her. Then, moaning sexually, she opened the door of the cage.

Jessica hurried over and grabbed Mrs Dirty Tampon, checking that his favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Mrs Dirty Tampon was unharmed apart from a lot of jizz stains.

Jessica thanked the prostitute, grabbed a quick condom, and hurried on to meet Adolf. It was starting to get dark.

When Jessica got to Adolf's house, his Sugar Daddy threw his arms around him.

"I was so worried!" cried Adolf. "You are very late."

As Jessica described his day, he could tell that Adolf didn't believe him. So he grabbed a condom from his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Adolf.

Jessica did a slut drop. 'You bought me Chinese orphans so ill shag ya' he said.

Adolf almost fell off his chair.

The End

(If anyone could get Blaire White or any youtuber thats done videos on big nonce jessie to know of the existence of this fic that would be much appreciated)


End file.
